pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS008: Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew
Lucario and the Mystery of Mew It opens over the foggy landscape of Orudoran, with Ho-oh flying overhead. Then it gose to Lucario, who is jumping from rock to rock. Suddenly he stops. He survays the landscape, but sees only fog and rock. He then closes his eyes and calls upon the aura. He sees the aura of everything, and sees the aura past the fog. In one direction, he sees a giant army of men and pokemon dressed in red armor. He releases the aura and turns in the other direction. He closes his eyes and calles upon the aura once more. He sees the aura past the fog and sees another giant army in the opposite direction as the first one. These men and pokemon were wearing green armor. They were both marching toward each other for a horrable battle. Lucario releases the aura and looks toward the sky and sees Ho-oh flying over a cliff. As he watches Ho-oh dissapper into the for, a Houndoom with red armor pounces over the cliff and attackts Lucario, along with two more. He runs up a cliff and toward a crystal colored light blue. He touches the crystal and calls with telepathy "Hear me Sir Aaron". The crystal glows bright and the message is transfered. Then you see a castle with Sir Aaron and Lynn, and a crystal near them glows bright. Sir Aaron runs toward the crystal and touches it. He hears the message "Sis Aaron, please". "Whats the matter Lucario?" says Sir Aaron, who also has the power of aura. "The two armies are about to clash, my master" says Lucario "And our kingdom is caught between them. Once the fighting starts we'll all be destroyed". There is a pause, and queen Lynn turns toward where the armies will collide, a look of dispair on her face. "Once the armies reach this palace, our kingdom will fall" she says. Then it's back to Lucario, where the Houndoom finally caught up with him. They have him in a circle, and one shoots a yellow beam at him. He dodges it and runs. They follow and one shoots another beam. Again, Lucario dodges. He jumps to the face of a cliff, and one houndoom uses iron tail. Lucario dodges, but this time it was very close, and the dust from the crash got in his eyes and temporarily blinded him. He jumpes to the side and trys to rub the dust out, but the houndoom again shoot a beam. Luckly, Lucario uses his aura to sence it and jumpout of the way. He is still blinded, and he has nowhere to go. All three houndoom lower their heads, and release a gigantic flamethrower. Lucario sences it, and does an acrobatic leap into the air, dose a few flips, and lands in the middle of two of the houndoom. Useing his aura, he makes two aura balls from his hands and launches them at the two houndoom. He then raises both hands and dose a big ball at the last houndoom. Then it goes back to the castle. "I will not flee the palace when the armies attack" says queen Lynn. "My fate will be the same as the rest of my kingdom". Sir Aaron says "But your highness, there will be no survivores." He lowers his head, lifts his staff (that looks oddly like lucario) and raises it into the air. The staff signaled Pidgeoto and Aaron jumped on top of it. They fly through the fog to the oncomeing armies. Skarmory from the armies attack Aaron and Pidgeoto in the air. Pidgeoto took a few hits, but managed to get Sir Aaron safely on the ground. Then Pidgeoto flew away. He turns and sees an oncomeing army, with Lucario runing like the wind toward Sir Aaron. Useing his aura, Lucario finds Sir Aaron. "Sir Aaron" he says with his telepathy. He stops on a ledge underneth him. "I knew you'd come." "Lucario" says Sir Aaron "What happend to your eyes?" "Don't worry about me, master" says Lucario. Sir Aaron turns around and says to Lucario "Don't call me that. I'm no longer your master. I've abandoned the queen and the kingdom. I'll never return" Lucario says "But. . . that's impossable" Sir Aaron starts running away. "Master, wait!" says Lucario. He runs after him, Sir Aaron turns around and throws his septar at Lucario. The septar glows. "Sir Aaron!" yells Lucario, but he is turned into aura energy and is stored into the septar. As Sir Aaron runs away, Lucario sees through the dimond in the top of the septar "Why master? Why. . ." The septar glows one final time, and Lucario was sealed inside. It then shows the tree of beginning, and you start to hear a sound, like a siren. It then gose to the castle. "That sound" says queen Lynn "It's coming from the tree of beginning. It's crying." It zooms out and you see both armies about to collide. It then zooms in on the tree of beginning, and the crystles start to glow. It goes into one of the tunnels, and you're at the mouth. Then you see Ho-oh lond on a rock, and it was actually mew. Mew flys down away from veiw. Then you see the armies again. They collide. Aarons Pidgeoto flys back to the castle and hands queen Lynn Aarons septar. She takes it and Pidgeoto flys away. She looks at the septar "Aaron". She watches in the distance the tree of life, and it glows green. Then, all the crystals in the kingdom glow green. She looks around and is in awe at the sight. Then, green pulseations go from the tree of beginning, spreading everywhere. The armies stop and stare at the glow from the tree. Lynn then relizes that Aaron saved the kingdom and starts to cry. And then the queen understood what Sir Aaron had done. The wise night, relizing there was only one hope for the kingdom, had gone to the Tree of Beginning, the dwelling place of Mew. ''Then what happened? ''The terrable forces that threatened her kingdom were suddenly transformed. All at once, anger and hatred changed into understanding and hope. Humans and pokemon alike returned to their homes, and peace was restored to the land. '' A mother and her daughter are in a room, and the mother was reading the story. "Really mom?" asked the little girl. "Mhm" says the mother. "And that is why Sir Aaron will always be remembered as the true gardian of aura". "Thats a great story! Can you read it again please?" The camara starts zooming out, revealing a castle. "Of course dear" "Hooray!" --Wierdo202 19:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC)''I'll put more soon Wierdo202